Nutmounts are used in combination with a threaded screw or bolt to secure a first structure, such as an aircraft wall or cover panel, to a second structure, such as an aircraft frame. Nutmounts are typically secured about a nutmount hole in a first aircraft structure, and an anchor nut is secured to the nutmount. Nutmounts often employ rivets for securement within an installation hole. After the nutmount is in position, a threaded bolt is inserted through the second aircraft structure, through the nutmount hole in the first aircraft structure, and through a bolt-receiving hole in the nutmount. The threaded bolt is screwed into the anchor nut and tightened to secure the two members together.
In the aircraft industry, as in many other labor-intensive industries, every manufacturing step that is performed manually increases the time required as well as the expense involved in assembling an aircraft, and it also introduces the potential for worker error. There is a need for an easy-to-use nutmount that can be used with or without rivets, while avoiding departure from an installation hole.